


Billy不知道Freddy的信息素是什么味道

by makki691827



Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki691827/pseuds/makki691827
Summary: Freddy分化了，可Billy一直不知道这件事。他们的争吵还在持续。





	Billy不知道Freddy的信息素是什么味道

Billy不知道Freddy的信息素是什么味道

 

当Freddy拖着那条不灵光的腿出现在家门口时，Vasquez夫妇立刻冲到他身边把他拥进怀里。Rosa几乎是瞬间就闻到Freddy身上不属于他的陌生味道，那充满攻击性的呛人的Alpha信息素，她眼泪刷得一下就出来了。Victor给她使了个颜色，Rosa连忙别开头整理了一下表情。

“晚餐吃的什么，亲爱的妈咪？”Freddy用他们熟悉的欢快语气叫起来，“你不会是以为我被人睡了吧？”他笑嘻嘻地把胳膊搭在父母肩上，“你们都知道我有多难搞，我可不是那种easy boy，这不过是一场男人间的决斗。”他晃了晃那条健康的腿，“和一个超级无敌小混混，为了争夺最漂亮的——我胡说的Victor！疼！别拍我头，那儿我磕了个大包！”

Billy抱着胳膊站在门厅看着Freddy被扶进屋子。Freddy的拐杖不知道丢在那儿了，天知道他到底是怎么仅凭一条腿回来的。他看上去像是三天三夜没合过眼那样疲倦，眼皮发锈耷拉着，嘴角青了一大块。他的腿——Victor把Freddy的裤子直接剪开——那条过分纤细的残疾的腿上烙着一整片难以用语言描绘的黑红伤疤。也许是跌倒磨破的，也许是被利器划伤了，也许是被人狠狠踩了几脚，也许甚至三者都有。Billy不动声色握紧拳头从Freddy躺着的沙发背后挪开，幸好Rosa叫他去取纱布，Billy想，心中把Freddy拎起来狠狠质问和将他紧紧抱在怀里的两种念头此消彼长，快要把他折磨疯了。

他把塑料药箱抱在手上挑挑拣拣，Freddy尽可能自然地向父母解释着这一切。他怎么可能解释清楚，Billy把纱布拿出来又放回去，因为这一切都是自己的错，将Freddy害成这样的罪魁祸首就是他本人。

“Billy！”他听到身后父母在叫自己。Billy转身，刚好对上Freddy红肿的眼睛，卷发男孩儿跟他对视了两秒便转开视线。Billy觉得自从拥有Shazam之力起，他还从没像现在这样痛苦过。

Billy回到沙发后面，Victor匆匆丢给他一个感激的眼神便连忙低下头帮Freddy清理伤口。Freddy夸张地龇牙咧嘴叫唤着疼，他们的养父一边骂着活该一边将手上的动作放的更轻柔。Billy从上方俯视着Freddy乱蓬蓬的头顶，忍不住伸手想要帮他把头发理顺。

“Victor。”他的指尖刚碰到Freddy的脑勺，受伤的男孩儿突然开口，“你能让Billy离开一下吗？”

他们的父母和Billy一同愣住，Freddy翻了翻眼睛，“拜托，我还用不着让他回避看我的大腿，只不过他身上的味儿，”他做了一个嫌弃的表情，“我觉得我要窒息了。要是全世界Alpha的信息素都这么令人不愉快的话，那他们的家人肯定都有必要获得一些精神损失赔偿。”

“哦当然亲爱的，当然……对不起我们没反应过来，对不起Billy……”Rosa捂着嘴抬头看Billy，像是在为自己没能意识到刚分化的年轻Alpha或许还不会控制信息素而感到抱歉。她站起身冲Billy擦了擦眼睛，“亲爱的你能不能——”

话说一半她突然意识到有什么不对劲。“Freddy。”她颤抖着声音，转过身子无助地望了丈夫一眼。

Victor显然也反应过来，他停下手上的动作，“Freddy……”他打量着面前的儿子，仿佛Freddy是一只充满危险的珍稀动物。

“拜托！”Freddy扯了扯嘴角，“这不是很普通的事吗？只不过是长大了，变得能感受到那些烦人的信息素而已。”他好笑地望着父母，“我倒是奇怪你们怎么回事，身为一对儿标准的Alpha和Omega竟然没能第一时间闻出来我已经分化了。”

Rosa终于忍不住哭出来了，Victor看上去也满是不知所措，他抱住身旁的妻子，用一副不知道该怎么形容的神情望着Freddy。

“你们能不能……老天！”Freddy崩溃般地将头向后仰去，“都说了我身上没发生什么！你们到底有多期待我和别人在外面胡搞？这真的只是场意外的打架！而且我是在被揍完一顿倒在路边的时候才分化的，有够惨的——别那样看着我！我碰上了Diane，你们都知道她的对吧？那个黑发的Omega，在药店值晚班，她真好，要不是我现在跟她一个性别了我真想追她……快停下你们那个古怪的眼神，”Freddy泄气地解释，“她给了我抑制剂，所以什么都没有发生，我只是受了点儿轻伤，仅此而已。”

他调整了一下伤腿的姿势，望着以肉眼可见的速度松弛下表情的父母。“所以快点儿腰斩掉你们的脑内剧场，你们是以为我要去演SKINS下一季的男主角吗？我顶多在儿童漫画里演个男二号，E4频道之类的完全不够格呢。”虽然Freddy看上去极其疲倦，但他似乎因为父母的大惊小怪而感到心情舒畅。“别那么紧张，Mary分化的时候你们不是还办了派对庆祝她终于变成了一个sugar sweetie了吗？”

Vasquez夫妇最后还是交换了一个舒心的眼神，他们的Freddy那样坚强又温柔，能给他爱的人带来世界上最温暖的快乐。即使他们的儿子在别人眼里有所残缺，但他们永远为能拥有他而感到骄傲。

Victor重新弯下腰，一边教训Freddy的莽撞一边毫不留情地把碘酒往他的伤口周围擦。Rosa抱着药盒子笑着抹眼泪，“我们只是太担心你了，亲爱的，知道你一切都好比什么都让我们放心。”她自言自语着，“你需要吃点儿东西，洗个澡，然后回到卧室结结实实睡一觉……哦，这样看来你不能再跟Billy住一间了。”

她像是如梦初醒般低声叫了一声，“那就让Pedro或Eugene跟你和Billy换一下，幸好他们两个都是Bate……你说呢Billy？”

Rosa转头，沙发后面空荡荡的，从刚刚开始就一直沉默站在他们身后那位年长一些的养子不知从什么时候起离开了。“他今天好像特别沉默，Freddy回来也没问一声。明明执意等到这么晚。”她纳闷地望了丈夫和儿子一眼，Victor摇头耸了耸肩。

Freddy勾了一下动弹不得的脚丫，好痛。绑着酒精棉的伤口痛，尚未显现出青肿的淤血块也痛。他将双手捂在胸前，觉得这样平躺的自己像极了正在祷告的圣母。

圣母决定不再爱你了，Billy Batson，他会在上帝面前说尽你的坏话，如果尚有良知的话就快点改悔吧！Freddy闭上眼，假装他根本不在乎今天发生的一切，无论是Billy还是别的什么。

 

Billy独自一人坐在卧室里。Freddy下铺的床头灯亮着，Billy从入夜起就一直将它打开。

他按了按Freddy软乎乎的枕头，从枕头里掏出来一块硬硬的小东西。那是一颗超人子弹。Freddy已经有一大盒超人子弹了，但他对每一个都视若珍宝，总是把这么毫无意义的小钢块儿塞得房间里到处都是。枕头底下，被子里，放游戏碟的储物柜夹层。Freddy说正是因为拥有很多颗，才敢这样把它们藏在屋子的每个角落。“这里充斥着超人的味道！”他脸上洋溢着笑容努力吸鼻子，Billy觉得蠢爆了，但他没有说出口。Freddy像个追星女孩儿一样狂热收集超级英雄周边的行为让他觉得好玩儿。他17岁了，自己都已经当了三年超级英雄了竟然还会对别的同行崇拜得像个7岁小孩。实在是太傻了，傻到让人佩服的程度。

得了吧。他对自己说，向后仰躺着倒在Freddy的床上。你就不能老老实实承认你觉得他这样很可爱吗。

他翻了个身，把脸埋在被子里。Rosa肯定会奇怪自己一下子跑没影儿了，说不定还会过来宽慰自己别太在意Freddy说的信息素难闻之类的话。真的很难闻吗？Billy抽抽鼻子，他对自己能分化成一个Alpha还是挺满意的，毕竟作为一位维护和平的超级英雄，Alpha的性别是最合适的。但如果Freddy不喜欢，想到这里他的心仿佛空了一下，如果Freddy不喜欢，那自己宁可是一个Bate或者Omega，无论什么都好。

他感受着床铺上Freddy的味道。好吧，未分化前的Freddy没什么味道，被子上有的只是Rosa爱用的橘子洗衣液味儿。或许其实是有的，Billy想，他闻不出来也许只是因为Rosa今天刚好晒了被子。

Freddy的味道是什么样的呢？他任由思绪漫无边际地飘远。Freddy喜欢气儿足够的可乐，任何一种脆生生的零食，喜欢炸鸡上面裹的厚厚的酱料，他甚至还说过自己喜欢学校啦啦队女孩儿们用的止汗露味道。但Freddy闻起来却像是被太阳晒蔫儿的花草，又生又涩，咬一口是酸苦的。那味道带着干燥的日光、初冬的新雪、废旧仓库里飞舞的灰尘，以及他们两人都无比熟悉的，Rosa爱用的橘子味洗衣液。

这也许都是Billy一厢情愿的幻想，他只是喜欢和那个没有味道的男孩儿一同度过的时光而已。

但也许Freddy的味道要比他任何幻想还要美妙一千倍。那是全世界只有Freddy Freeman才会有的信息素，他细嫩的皮肤下藏匿着初生Omega才会有的纯净的青涩的甜蜜。但Billy闻不到，他没可能将那份信息素据为己有。想到这里Billy的神情黯淡下来，他不自觉的将Freddy的一小截儿被子抱进怀里，那上面的橘子洗衣液味已经很淡了。Freddy在客厅和父母说的他都一字不落地听进耳朵，可一想到他回到家时一身的伤和陌生气味，五脏六腑就像是被搅在一起压缩成了一个小方块。

Billy痛苦地闭上眼，将头埋得更紧。若是能这么窒息死掉就好了。第二天Freddy带着自己的Alpha出现在大家面前的时候他早就变得冷冰冰硬邦邦，不用再去在意某位陌生人身上是否也沾满了他想象中Freddy美好的信息素。

这一切都是自己的错，Billy不知道今晚第几遍重复这个念头，他脑海中浮现出几小时前Freddy涨得通红的脸和湿润的眼眶。他瞪大眼睛盯着自己，努力不让打转的眼泪掉下来。Freddy很少哭，就算他们发生非常激烈的争吵，Freddy也极少掉眼泪。他通常是用那混杂着失望的眼睛瞪着Billy，他会小幅度摇着头，像是在说“我不想同你争吵”；他会耷拉着脑袋转过身去背对Billy，然后他们总是在几分钟后因为什么莫名其妙的小事突然和好。

成长期的男孩儿会泄愤般假意揍自己，“你知不知道你有多混蛋？”他掐着Billy的脖子一脸委屈，下一秒又搂着他噗嗤笑出声来。那个时候他眼角总是湿漉漉，他的身上还残留着愤怒中被剖出来的赤裸的脆弱。

该死，Billy在枕头上不轻不重地捶了一下，没去理会硬起来的下半身。他不能想着被自己气哭的兄弟的脸自慰，即使那真的是发泄欲望的绝佳佐料。Billy试图把Freddy从脑子里赶出去，但当他把联盟成员的名字挨个儿数了10遍之后他意识到，首先要解决生理状况才能进行正常思考。

这太糟糕了。Billy扯开裤子，内裤顶端湿了一小块，硬硬地鼓起一个大包。他把弟弟的枕头抱在怀里，努力想从上面嗅出一丝属于Freddy的味道。他控制不住地握住已经完全勃起的阴茎前端，这种事总是一旦开始产生想做的念头就停不下来，Billy认命撸动起来。

Freddy在到底是怎么受伤的呢，他一边揉搓着龟头一边想着，他那条几乎已经没法动弹的腿到底是怎么支撑他回家的呢。Billy眼前出现被剪开裤子的小腿，那些骇人的伤口印在他光洁的腿上太刺眼了，即使痊愈后也会留下大片疤痕。损伤严重的表皮组织会长出新的皮肤，它们更白，更脆弱，更敏感。如果亲吻那可怜的伤口，Freddy或许会颤抖着缩回腿。还没彻底痊愈就被其他的东西触碰，那又痒又疼的感觉一定不好受。他会哭出来吗，Billy闭上眼，他那条无法正常活动的腿还有知觉吗？如果自己用阴茎摩擦他那纤细的大腿他会露出什么表情呢？

可那不属于他，Freddy可以同世界上随便那个人在一起，但他绝对不会选择Billy。他们已经无法挽回了。Billy加快了手上的动作，他的阴茎又硬又烫像烙铁一般。快感的堆积来的比平时更迟缓，也许是他太心不在焉了，今天本来就不是什么自慰的好时机。

如果Freddy拥有了别的Alpha，那也就意味着他会被别人标记，Billy还没来得及闻到的信息素就会被其他的Alpha覆盖。那位把Freddy从他这里抢走的陌生人会咬破Freddy青涩的腺体，会把自己的阴茎放入他正逐渐脱离少年身姿的身体里，会狠狠操他身下柔软湿润的甬道。

他会标记他。Billy绝望地想，手上的速度快到他觉得胳膊有点酸。Freddy大概也会觉得舒服，他细瘦苍白的身子会被爱抚到酸软无力，他或许还没来得及被操就已经射精了，一边骂骂咧咧地哭着一边看着自己变得更湿更适宜被侵犯，最后他会顺从地迎合某个陌生人的进入，他会被干到高潮无数次。

Freddy高潮的样子。Billy想着，他本以为这场毫无兴致的单调自慰会持续很长时间，可关于Freddy的幻想让他心跳越来越快。他做爱的时候大概会哭，皱着眉毛抽抽搭搭地吸鼻子。他巴掌大的脸会染尽欲望的潮红，平时清醒明亮的眼睛会满是雾气，煽情地眯成柔软的弧线。想到这里Billy的阴茎狠狠跳动了一下，他加重了手上的力道，前端渗出不少粘稠的液体。

他正在想着自己最好的朋友兼最好的兄弟撸管，而且还躺在他的床上抱着他的枕头。Billy听到楼下父母在说着什么，Freddy大声笑着回应他们。他的声音该死的明亮而愉快，那模模糊糊的少年声线仿佛在谴责Billy手上正做的事一般。

Billy低声喘息着，另一只手握着的枕头套几乎都要被汗湿了，他为自己过分肮脏的幻想而感到耻辱。难道超级英雄就不能有性幻想吗？他脑海里一个隐秘的声音抗议着。你大可以想象那个操他的人是自己，那个声音诱惑着他，Billy觉得自己脑子快要变成一团浆糊。

或许操他的人可以是自己，他接受了那个声音。他抬起Freddy残疾的腿，那条腿更加苍白纤细，不堪一握似乎下一秒就会被折断。他顺着Freddy的腿一边亲吻一边感受少年的反应，他替他口交，Freddy的阴茎在自己口中充血胀大，或许他之前已经射过许多次了，但他还是很快就硬起来。他大声呻吟着任由Billy品尝自己私密的部位，他的信息素比想象中甜美一万倍。

“该死……”Billy紧咬着嘴唇，知道自己快要射了。他想站起来找纸巾，可眼前Freddy的脸太过鲜明怎么都抹不掉。他在自己进入的一瞬间哭出来，湿哒哒的阴茎翘得高老。他像一块新鲜出炉的奶油蛋糕，又软又腻，Billy把自己顶进最深处，Freddy紧致滚烫的内里包裹着自己，仿佛已经渴望被插入渴望了半个世纪，他混杂着喘息的高亢呻吟甚至听不出原本的音色，他哭喊着唤Billy的名字。

Billy闭上眼，等待着和脑海中的Freddy一同达到即将到来的高潮。

 

“……这他妈的是什么？！”

幻想中的Freddy突然开口说话了，他听上去似乎不太开心。Billy眼前一黑，他知道幻想中的Freddy不会说话，因为那是幻想——废话。

现实中的Freddy Freeman站在卧室门口，他拄着备用拐杖，穿着新换的睡衣，受伤的那条腿被洁净的纱布好好包裹着。他身上一点儿没有那陌生Alpha的味道了，Billy不合时宜地想，他知道现在不是关注这个的时候，可就是控制不住自己去在意Freddy身上的味道。

Billy握着就快射精的阴茎呆愣愣地盯着门口，Freddy的状态看上去比方才好多了，可他的表情不比任何时候更僵硬。

若是现在能原地消失就好了，Billy绝望地想，这个世界上永远，永远都不会有比这更糟的局面了。

 

tbc.


End file.
